dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Spark of Ion
Spark of Ion is a Tier 6 Duo in the War of the Light Part II Episode. The Spark of Ion must make it to the Central Power Battery on Oa before it's too late. Help Hal Jordan and Sinestro make sure the essence of the entity arrives safely! *Rewards: 2 Marks of Victory for players with a Combat Rating between 106 and 116 *Combat Rating requirement: 106 Story Inhabitants The enemy combat rating is 111. Map Walkthrough Hal Jordan states that Ion - the entity of willpower - must be restored. Sinetro urges him to get a move on as they have learned carrying the Spark of an entity rapidly drains the energy from power rings. As you battle through the Orange Lanterns, Hal assures other Green Lanterns that Sinestro is helping them, and comments that he knows deep down Sinestro misses working together with him, but the latter replies that he is still the superior, to Hal's disdain. After clearing them out, you can enter the chamber and fight Avaricious Captain Cold. There is a restoration barrel in the northeast corner. Then, operate the machinery to reach a different level. Sinestro forms a barrier to stop further Orange Lantern incursions while you must defeat the rest in the chamber so Hal can recharge his ring. Defeat Avaricious Cheetah. Afterwards, Hal says that he must give the spark to you temporarily. Take it, then defeat more Orange Lanterns until Ion can be restored. However, Glomulus ambushes you, and Hal says he can't recharge due to Ion's weakened state. Defeat him. Hal expresses his gratitude, and says Sinestro thanks you too, which the latter stonily denies. Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Consumed by Greed (Briefings) (partly) *Emotional Entities (Briefings) (partly) Collections *n/a Feats *Cold Hands, Warm Heart: Never defeat an Orange Lantern while fighting Avaricious Captain Cold and Avaricious Cheetah during the Spark of Ion duo (50 Points) *Hot Potato: Avoid being hit by Glomulus's Greedy Butthead attack in the Spark of Ion duo (25 Points) *Ice Work!: Defeat Avaricious Captain Cold without letting him complete his Orange Freeze Out attack during the Spark of Ion duo (25 Points) *Orange You Special?: Complete the Spark of Ion duo without breaking any orange Restoration barrels (25 Points) Trivia *The story of this instance is followed by Zamaron Conversion Chamber. *At the start of the instance, Glomulus can be seen through the north window in the next hall, sneaking in. *Due to the outer area being C-shaped, if you draw the Orange Lanterns to one end then use Movement Increasing Skills to rush to the other, they would be stuck in the first end trying to reach you through the wall. *It takes a long time, but it is possible for the Orange Lanterns to KO Hal Jordan and Sinestro. Even when KO'ed, they can be heard saying their voice lines. When you clear out the first Orange Lanterns, you can open the door to the area with Avaricious Captain Cold, and both would be "revived" and fighting, despite still having the revive interact option. They do not take damage during this fight. **In the second level, Sinestro, who is maintaining a shield, can be KO'ed without affecting the shield. When the mobs are defeated, even a KO'ed Hal Jordan would revive himself and recharge, at which point he loses the revive option. Sinestro would automatically be revived as well in the boss fight against Avaricious Cheetah, but this time he can take damage and if KO'ed again, he will do the standard "flee" animation and disappear completely. As his dialogue is required for the story to progress to the point Hal gives you the Spark of Ion, this would make you permanently stuck and unable to finish the instance. **It is also possible for a KO'ed Hal would disappear before recharging, also making you stuck. Gallery File:OaPowerBattery3.jpg File:OaPowerBattery4.jpg File:OaPowerBattery5.jpg File:OaPowerBattery6.jpg File:OaPowerBattery7.jpg File:OaPowerBattery8.jpg Category:War of the Light Part II Category:Duo Category:2 Players Category:Catalyst Instance